


Лёд

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Миди [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: “...оттого, что в земной ночи я вернее пса” (с)
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Миди [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610683
Kudos: 23
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Лёд

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается таймлайн Колыбели; флэшбеки; обсценная лексика в количестве; автор не претендует на точность хронологии

_День второй._

_— Хэй, чёртов босс, ну как отдыхается? Я тебе новости принес. В общем, старый пень таки оставил Варию на меня, только условия его — лажа полная. Куда ни пойди, за всё надо отчитываться, заколебал. Пуль отстрелял больше положенного — пиши отчёт, меч заказал на казённое бабло — пиши отчёт, поссать пошёл — тоже, блядь, отчитаться надо. У меня столько бумаги нет, я не печатная машинка, чтобы одной рукой херачить. Когда отмёрзнешь, сам все бумаги писать будешь, я лучше пойду убью кого-нибудь... Оттавио, мудака, в первую очередь. Или нет, тебе оставлю, сам с ним поквитаться захочешь по-любому._

***

Сквало где-то читал, что человек может внушить себе всё, что угодно, если задастся целью. Заставить самого себя поверить в любую абсурдную хрень — плёвое дело, особенно если вспомнить, какое адовое количество народа убеждено в существовании богов и инопланетян. Мозг постоянно подгоняет факты под желаемое вопреки действительному, находит соответствия и грёбаные знаки во всём подряд, лишь бы напрягаться поменьше. Ленивая куча извилин.

Вот, к примеру, его собственный мозг упорно видит херовый знак в том, что творится с ним каждую осень уже десять лет — из года в год, неизменно в один и тот же день. Сквало не назвал бы себя мнительным или суеверным, так что сперва он честно пытался анализировать, потом — бороться, быстро понял, что бесполезно, и в конце концов сдался. Кто он такой, чтобы идти против собственной природы? 

Возможно, его прокляли. Или благословили. Третьего не дано, у него никогда не бывает третьего, золотая середина — не про таких, как он. 

Чужое сердце болит и ноет почти как собственное. Порой Сквало кажется, что он чувствует в груди двойной аритмичный перестук. Крайне стрёмное ощущение, мозг, завязывай. Сквало знает, что завтра отпустит, боль отступит, забудется до следующего дня икс, а потом всё повторится сначала. Замкнутый круг — интересно, какой по счёту из девяти? 

А ведь пора бы прекращать эту хрень, с неожиданной злостью думает он. Сколько можно, не сопливый ведь пацан. Да и не был им никогда, какое тут детство, если первого укокошил ещё в десять просто за косой взгляд. Сквало не любит, когда на него смотрят косо. Он сам всегда смотрит прямо — если дело не касается взглядов в глаза неудобной правде, которую привык прятать даже от себя. Тогда не факт. 

Стакан в левой руке жалобно хрустит, бармен косится на Сквало с удивлением и на всякий случай отходит подальше, нервно протирая стойку и поглядывая на немногочисленных посетителей. Тем, впрочем, похуй — как и должно быть похуй завсегдатаям захолустного кабака на севере Неаполя вечером буднего дня в середине осени. 

Сквало ставит стакан на стойку и закрывает глаза.

Он понятия не имеет, почему именно этот день. Он сбился со счёта, сколько раз за прошедшие годы вытаскивал Занзаса у смерти из-под носа буквально в последний момент. И ведь всякий раз казалось, что всё, пиздец, на этот раз они попались — не выкрутиться, не спастись, удача махнула на них рукой и решила связаться с кем попроще. 

И её можно понять. Шутка ли — годами шляться по пятам за парочкой чокнутых адреналиновых наркоманов, которые всерьёз решили, что никогда не умрут? Опекать их, устраивать чудесные спасения, подсказывать путь, а то придурки вечно норовят свернуть на тот, где херни побольше. Читай — интереснее. У кого угодно терпение иссякнет, а метафизические сущности этим самым терпением никогда особо не славились. 

Но похоже, удача Сквало такая же ёбнутая дурища, как он сам. Ещё и стерва мстительная — всегда тянет до последнего, смакуя момент собственного абсолютного триумфа. Но Сквало вполне себе «за» такие расклады: победа куда ценнее и круче, если мгновение назад чувствовал, как смерть дышит в затылок и царапает когтями по плечу. 

Потребовалось без малого восемь лет, чтобы Сквало понял: отвоёвывать Занзаса у смерти ему придётся далеко не раз. И даже не десяток раз. И не по щелчку пальцев. У земли, небес и преисподней грандиозные планы на души своих избранных, а тарифы на освобождение этих душ под залог — непомерно высокие. Похоже, Сквало им всем сильно задолжал. 

Так почему именно этот грёбаный день? Почему не день, когда они победили, не день, когда его усилия были вознаграждены, не день, когда лёд стал всего лишь очередной легендой?

Почему день, когда он — впервые в жизни — проиграл? 

Сквало глотает текилу, как воду, не чувствуя вкуса — даже ядрёный алкоголь не способен заглушить воспоминания, от которых до сих пор тяжелеет в груди и дышится через раз. 

Бессилие — его персональный смертный грех. Сквало расплачивается за него без малого два десятка лет. И вряд ли когда-то сумеет искупить до конца. 

Потому что приговоры, вынесенные самому себе, обычно пожизненные.

***

_День десятый._

_— Привет, босс. Маммон говорит, лёд скоро должен растаять. Хрен знает, что-то мне в это слабо верится, но спорить с ней себе дороже, сам знаешь. Хорошо, если так... Учти, что я первым делом тебе врежу, у меня прямо руки чешутся. Оттавио, блин, задолбал. Ходит за мной, как приклеенный, старому хрычу жопу лижет, докладывает про каждый пук. Мадонна, у меня аж свербит его в мелочь покрошить! Еле сдерживаюсь! Всё ради тебя, чёртова засранца, знаю же — орать будешь, если я сам его укокошу вперёд тебя. Вот, терплю, скажи спасибо. Хотя хрен дождёшься же от тебя спасиб... От наших тебе привет. Сами вряд ли припрутся, да и пусть сидят, от греха подальше, и так как под колпаком. Каваллоне весь мозг вынес, что я каждый день сюда таскаюсь и воспаление подхвачу. Мне иногда кажется, что он ко мне неровно дышит, но потом я вспоминаю, сколько за ним девок бегает, и понимаю, что это скорее я озабоченный идиот. О, Бел тут отмочил! Нескольких вонгольских рядовых подкараулил и пришил, а когда папаша твой с претензией приперся, давай реветь и орать, что он нечаянно. Нечаянно, блядь! И больше не будет, прикинь! Ну, хрен старый, конечно, растаял, слюни распустил, сказал, чтобы я следил за ребёнком. За ребёнком, ха-ха! Да это грёбаное исчадие ада! Я так ржал потом, что чуть со стула не свалился. Тот ещё отморозок вырастет, точно тебе говорю. Нам всем под стать._

***

За десять лет Занзас практически не изменился. Может, помудрел только, что ли.

Сквало разбирает смех от такой формулировки, и когда Занзас подходит, подозрительно щурясь и дымя сигарой, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не заржать в голос.

— Чего веселишься? 

— Да так, хрень одну вспомнил, неважно. 

Они идут по коридору рядом, плечом к плечу. Занзас курит, кивает попадающимся по пути варийским офицерам, рублеными фразами рассказывает о задании, то и дело зачёсывает набок лезущую в глаза чёлку, и Сквало едва сдерживается, чтобы не сделать это самому. Руки так и тянутся. 

Что-то в последнее время совсем невмоготу стало. Стареет он, что ли. 

Или просто устал. 

Занзас внезапно останавливается, смотрит на него пристально, обличающе. Он всегда так смотрит, когда подозревает, что Сквало задумал очередную самоубийственную херню. Правда, то, что задуманная херня именно самоубийственная, обычно выясняется в процессе, но никак не загодя. 

— Сегодня какое число? — спрашивает Занзас, и это внезапно.

Сквало морщит лоб, соображая.

— Тридцатое августа, вроде. А что?

— Тоже одну хрень вспомнил. Забей. Инструкции понятны?

— Конечно. Вечером зайду с планом.

Сквало смотрит ему вслед, кривится, когда Занзас тушит недокуренную сигару в фикусе — Лус опять орать будет про экологию и бобров, ничему чёртова босса жизнь не учит, — и думает о том, как же его так угораздило. 

Хотя... Это ведь Занзас. Нечему тут удивляться. 

_Занзас._

Чёртов босс. 

Его персональный клин, которым сошёлся свет, вечный камень преткновения, заноза в заднице, крест на горбу до конца дней. 

Сквало, в общем-то, и не против. 

Он, в общем-то, почти смирился, почти доволен, в общем-то, почти рад.

***

_День сто пятьдесят четвёртый._

_— Привет, босс. Я как знал, что Маммон верить нельзя. Нихрена он не тает, блядь, я уже всё испробовал, наизнанку вывернулся, но без толку. Извини... Но я не сижу на жопе, ты не думай, я ищу, пытаюсь. Мы все. Я вообще на минутку заскочил, времени нет совсем — на заказ сваливаю, срочно надо одного хмыря уделать, поперёк глотки он мне уже. После того, как ты, ну, того, откуда-то всякой швали повылазило, и всем позарез нужна Вария. Как будто им тут мёдом, мать их, намазано. Трудно нам без тебя, давай уже, что ли, отмораживайся, я не знаю... Тут, кстати, ещё один хрен нарисовался в Тибете. Крутой мечник, говорят. Заскочу по пути проверю, чтоб два раза не вставать. Ты если растаешь, далеко не уходи — я тебе врезать обещал, помнишь? Не скучай, короче, я быстро._

***

— Ну давай, босс, что, зассал? — Сквало азартно и яростно, как и всегда, когда у них с Занзасом доходит до спарринга. На самом деле редко — весовые категории у них разные. Обычно Занзас тренируется с Леви или Луссурией, а Сквало — с Белом или Ямамото, когда тот наезжает «в гости». Но порой размяться с противником, достоинства которого — твои недостатки, полезно для тела и головы.

Они кружат друг перед другом на расстоянии удара, но с атакой оба медлят. У Занзаса на скуле красуется кровоподтёк, Сквало то и дело морщится от болезненного спазма в межреберье — Занзас с ним не церемонится, что, в общем, и правильно. 

Сквало не выдерживает первым — как обычно. В спаррингах с Занзасом он всегда не выдерживает первым. Желание коснуться его, пусть даже в драке, сильнее инстинкта самосохранения. 

Это его и подводит — после нескольких более-менее удачных подач Занзас, воспользовавшись прорехой в защите, буквально сносит его с ног мощным хуком слева. Ощущение такое, будто в морду прилетело кувалдой — Занзас редко озадачивается тем, чтобы рассчитывать силу. Как и их реальные враги. 

— Это нокаут, смирись, — удовлетворённо говорит Занзас откуда-то с невообразимой высоты, и его голос почему-то звучит раскатисто, но вернее всего, это в ушах у Сквало гудит. 

— Бокс — это не моё, — мямлит он, еле шевеля языком, и с трудом открывает глаза. 

Два Занзаса расплываются перед ним, насмешливо ухмыляясь, и Сквало никак не может собрать их в одного человека. Хотя, два Занзаса определённо лучше, чем один. 

Савада бы с ним не согласился. 

Сквало становится смешно от возникшей в голове картинки «Два Занзаса и одна охуевшая Вонгола». Смеяться больно, но настроение, подпорченное проигрышем, восстанавливается. 

— Лусу покажись, — советует Занзас, как будто он сам не догадался бы.

— Спасибо за грёбаную заботу, босс. 

— Завали.

Сквало долго лежит на матах, раскинув руки, восстанавливая дыхание и пережидая, пока уймётся боль. Занзас с задумчиво-довольным видом сидит рядом, скинув перчатки, разматывает бинты. Сквало осторожно садится, крутит шеей, проверяя, всё ли на месте, а потом подбирается к Занзасу ближе и приваливается спиной к спине. Жар его тела привычно окутывает с головы до ног, Сквало упирается затылком в широкое плечо и, бездумно пялясь в потолок, думает о том, как жил без всего этого восемь лет. 

На ум приходит одно слово — херово. Даже не смотря на то, что он по-прежнему далёк от своей мечты, как Этна от Олимпа, ему хорошо. 

Теперь он хотя бы может мечтать, не опасаясь льда.

***

_День триста шестьдесят шестой._

_— Привет, чёртов босс. А у нас сегодня годовщина, прикинь? Ага, сам в шоке. Я тебе виски принёс, хочешь? Хотя, чего я спрашиваю, как будто ты от бухла когда-то отказывался... Я, кстати, знаю всё. Ну, что ты Тимотео не родной. Я же тогда не вырубился, лежал под колонной, слушай, о чём вы пиздели... Разозлился на тебя сильно, что сразу не сказал, да и сейчас, наверно, ещё злюсь чуть-чуть. Что не доверяешь. Мне, блин, можно доверять, ты как будто сам не знаешь! Но ладно, это не важно. Мне на самом деле похуй, Вонгола ты, не Вонгола, да вообще похуй, кто ты. Мне неважно. Тебе тоже вряд ли важно, что я там себе думаю, конечно, но вот, сказать захотел... Я тебя не брошу, Занзас. Я всегда с тобой буду, слышишь? Блядь, как ты это пьёшь, меня уже развезло, а это только второй стакан. Пожрать надо было всё-таки. Короче, за нас, чёртов босс. За тебя, за меня. За Варию. Мы ещё всем покажем, точно тебе говорю. Только ты это... насовсем не замерзай, ладно?_

***

— Блядь, держи его, кому говорят!

— Занзас, ты ему все рёбра переломаешь, хватит, видишь же, не помогает!

— Давай, Бел, коли!

— Босс, капитан, вы уверены, что это именно то, что нужно?

— На упаковке написано «эпинефрин», мы её из аптечки достали, коли! 

— Не всегда то, что написано на упаковке...

— Я тебя пристрелю сейчас.

— Не кипятись, босс, я к тому, что мы можем навредить... Всё, готово. 

— Нихуя, он не очухался, Леви, въеби ему ещё разряд! 

— Мне сложно сосредоточиться, когда ты орёшь над ухом. 

— О, пульс есть! Но без пламени Солнца он умрёт. 

— Заткнись, Бел, и вали отсюда. Умник, чтоб тебя.

— Лус, твою мать, только попробуй сдохнуть!

— Нужно было брать с собой Маммон, она бы ему быстро иллюзию новой кожи соорудила.

— Привет, парни!

— О, наконец-то, давай, помоги ему, а потом я тебе въебу! 

— За что?!

— Где ты, блядь, шлялся столько времени?!

— Я мчался экстремально быстро, Сквало, не начинай, а? Бел, помоги, надо шмотки срезать, где возможно. Всё хорошо будет, выдохните. Сейчас я его подлатаю, до Варии дотянет. 

— Лус, а ну глаза открыл!

— Ску, милый... Ты так орёшь... что мёртвого поднимешь. Я уже проверил...

***

_День семьсот двадцать пятый._

_— Привет, босс, хочешь хохму? Старый хрен сегодня потащил нас в церковь! Пасха же типа. Я его послал, конечно, но у него какой-то пунктик на этом, что ли, стал, к старости — о душе решил подумать, видимо, смеяться некому. Ну короче, я решил не связываться. Правда Лус с Маммон на миссию укатили, повезло им, а Леви я в Варии оставил за старшего, так что только Бела с собой взял. Ну и он там им устроил страсти Христовы. Ха, ты бы видел, как все эти святоши от него щемились по углам! Про изгнание дьявола орали, я ржал пиздец! Крутой ублюдок из него вырастет, вот увидишь. С головой беда у него, конечно, но что уж тут поделаешь... Я его хотел в школу пристроить, чтобы не болтался без дела, но он, как оказалось, уже всю школьную программу сам проштудировал. Не в университет же его отправлять. Гений, блин... Отец умер у меня, кстати, неделю назад закопали. Такие дела..._

***

Есть люди, которые по-настоящему верят в бога. Сквало считает их опасными сумасшедшими, ведь ничего нормального в истовой вере в сверхъестественное нет. Пламя, зверей из коробочек и прочие окружающие их загадочные хреновины он к сверхъестественному не относит по той простой причине, что всё это можно увидеть, потрогать и при желании применить во благо себе или во вред другим. Чаще всего эти вещи взаимосвязаны.

Сквало нравятся люди, которые верят во что-то земное, понятное и надёжное. Взять, к примеру, Ямамото Такеши — он верит в свой Путь и неизменно следует ему много лет. И хоть Ямамото далеко не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд, его жизненное кредо вопросов не вызывает. 

Сквало искренне не понимает Гокудеру Хаято с его верой в инопланетян, привидений и Лох-несское чудовище. Он, наверно, и в снежного человека верит, и в гигантских кальмаров, обитающих на глубине и охотящихся на людей, и в Летучего Голландца, и в баньши каких-нибудь. Забавно, с одной стороны, но с другой — пиздец, да и только. Сквало считает, это всё происходит тогда, когда человек не умеет расслабляться, радоваться мелочам и отпускать хуёвое, вот и ищет повод для позитива в каких-то левых увлечениях. Сквало за годы научился — и радоваться, и расслабляться. Пришлось научиться, иначе свихнуться можно. Вот с «отпускать», правда, проблемы, но лишь когда дело касается людей. Вернее, одного-единственного конкретного человека. 

Сквало слегка пугает Бельфегор, который верит в технический прогресс и науку сильнее, чем в людей, которые их создают. По его логике, искусственный интеллект — не то неизбежное зло, не то великое благо, но Сквало слишком далёк от таких материй, чтобы воспринимать рассуждения Бела всерьёз. 

Занзас верит в себя, и это единственная вера, которую Сквало готов принимать безоговорочно. Потому что Сквало тоже в него верит. 

Он никогда не искал бога, чёрта или НЛО, но нашёл Занзаса, а это гораздо, гораздо лучше.

Занзас стал его религией, его верой, его единственной иконой и алтарём. 

Для таких, как он, других богов просто не может быть.

***

_День одна тысяча четыреста шестнадцатый._

_— Привет. Босс. Чего бы тебе рассказать, не знаю, новостей особо нет. Если не считать новостью то, что Бел завёл себе девчонку. Ещё более ебанутую, чем он сам. А ты всё здесь торчишь... И я тоже... Долбаный ублюдок, чтоб тебя черти драли, блядь! Какого хуя я вообще сюда таскаюсь, как придурок?! Не скажешь? Да, конечно, ты уже нихуя не скажешь, наверно, никогда! Ты бы по-любому забил, если б я вот так застрял, и прав был бы, конечно, мать твою, прав, ты ведь всегда был заносчивым хитрожопым засранцем! Вот скажи, какого хрена я не могу думать только о себе? Почему у меня не получается?! Чёртов босс... Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу, блин, ненавижу, не могу я больше так, Занзас, я как будто себе не принадлежу из-за тебя! Чтоб тебя... Отпусти меня уже, а? Короче, знаешь, пошёл я, наверно, нахер отсюда. Вернусь, нет — не знаю. А вот возьму и не вернусь! Хотя, тебе похуй всё равно, даже знай ты, что я прихожу, всё равно похуй было бы. Вот такой ты и был всегда, и как меня так угораздило? Не хочу я больше сюда приходить, не хочу, Занзас, отпусти меня, пожалуйста, не могу я так больше, не могу, не верю, что ты вернёшься когда-нибудь, чёрт!.. Вот же блядство... Пошёл я, в общем... Прощай. Да?_

***

— Не смотри на меня так, я пока не сдох.

— Не сдох. Но мог. 

— Но не сдох же. Заебись всё, значит. 

— Скажи спасибо Маммон. 

— Обойдётся. Её работой было прикрывать жопу капитана, она свою работу сделала, какие ещё вопросы? 

— Ваша общая работа — прикрывать жопу босса, а не лезть в пекло вместо него, тем более, если оно вам не по зубам. 

— А, понятно. То есть, боссу в пекло лезть можно, и не ебёт, как мы его оттуда потом будем вытаскивать?

— К тому моменту пекла уже не будет, босс об этом позаботится. 

— Хер там плавал, и думать забудь. 

— Ты. Меня. Заебал. 

— А ты меня! Я не собираюсь стоять в стороне и смотреть на твоё предсмертное фаер-шоу!

— Сквало, блядь! — Занзас хватает его за руку, выворачивает кисть с такой силой, что она немеет от боли, и заламывает руку за спину, почти вжимая в себя.

Сквало терпит, стиснув зубы, прищуривается, разглядывая его лицо — в сетке потемневших от гнева шрамов, взрослое, красивое. Страха нет, только ожидание — ну и что дальше? Сквало знает, что Занзас может орать, кидаться стаканами, но никогда не причинит ему настоящего вреда. 

— Я заебался слушать одну и ту же хуйню десять лет подряд, — очень тихо и очень спокойно цедит Занзас, глядя ему в глаза. — Второго сердца для тебя у меня нет. 

Он отпускает Сквало, нет, скорее отшвыривает от себя и выходит из его кабинета. Сквало хватается за запястье, но скорее машинально — обращать внимание на боль нет ни желания, ни необходимости, она скоро пройдёт, как проходит всегда. В отличие от ощущения чёртовой близости, которое не забудется ещё долго. Низкий, с хрипотцой голос Занзас до сих пор звучит в голове, его слова застревают в солнечном сплетении, и у Сквало по коже бежит щекочущее шальное пламя.

Сердце бьётся слишком часто.

Сквало медленно выдыхает, считая до десяти, и вдруг впервые за долгое, очень долгое время чувствует себя по-настоящему живым.

***

_День одна тысяча четыреста семнадцатый._

_— Слушай, ты прости, ладно? Сорвало у меня резьбу вчера. Задолбало всё, не представляешь, как задолбало, сука! Мне тут на последней миссии чуть башку не снесли. Отвлёкся... Прикинь, босс, я — отвлёкся! Едва уклониться успел. Старею, видимо, ха. Кстати, пиздёж это всё, что жизнь перед глазами проносится. Нихера не проносится, только чувствуешь все внутренности, даже как кровь внутри мечется. А потом как в ступоре, когда понимаешь, что подохнуть мог вот прямо здесь и сейчас... До сих пор не отошёл. Точно старею — впервые со мной такое. Блин, холодно жопой на полу тут сидеть рядом с тобой. Я, знаешь, думаю иногда, как у нас было бы, если бы не... вот это всё. Хорошо было бы, наверно... Лус говорит, что мне идёт волосы в хвост собирать. Придурок.... Задолбал ты меня уже, отмораживайся быстрее, что ли... Занзас, знаешь... я так скучаю по тебе._

***

— Ну что, как тебе это всё?

Оторвавшись от созерцания ополовиненной бутылки текилы, Сквало смотрит на присевшего рядом Луса. Тот лыбится во весь рот, как будто это у него сегодня праздник. 

— Нормально. — Сквало пожимает плечами. Настроение у него ровное, хотя могло бы быть и лучше, если бы один чёртов засранец не проигнорил его день рождения — который Сквало впервые, между прочим, решил отпраздновать не только в его компании за бутылкой вискаря и трёпом о работе. 

Даже не позвонил. 

Мудила. 

Сквало понятия не имеет, откуда в закрытом на спецобслуживание для Варии клубе сегодня взялось столько народу. Ну ладно Ямамото, тот свой. Только закончил на нём виснуть со слюнями и поздравлениями, и свалил со своим придурочным Гокудерой куда-то в сторону танцпола. Да и вообще вся Вонгола здесь, даже Савада забегал, будь он неладен. И полно какого-то левого народу: парни, девки, здоровенные накрашенные мужики в обтягивающих шмотках, расфуфыренные стриптизёрши (и стриптизёры, Лус же организовывал), все подряд, короче — для массовки. 

А Занзаса нет. 

Сквало ловит себя на мысли, что хочет оказаться отсюда как можно дальше. Он и так максимально отгородился от всех, оккупировав диванчик в VIP-зоне и враждебно зыркая на всех желающих покуситься на его территорию. Какого хера он вообще здесь делает? 

— А где босс?

Луссурия отворачивается, но Сквало кажется, что за стёклами пижонских очков в шестиугольной оправе он видит лукавый блеск.

— Понятия не имею. Вообще, собирался приехать, но когда — не знаю. Может, дела какие-нибудь, как обычно... Да вон он!

Сквало поднимает голову и действительно видит Занзаса. Тот стоит, привалившись к барной стойке, в ореоле клубов дыма и однообразной долбёжки бита, какой-то странно неуместный здесь. В простой чёрной футболке, джинсах и кожаной куртке он выглядит не менее круто, чем в варийской форме или в смокинге от Armani. И гораздо моложе своих лет — так сразу и не скажешь, что у них работа нервная.

Занзас шарит взглядом по залу и, наконец, замечает Сквало. Они смотрят друг на друга пару секунд, а потом Занзас кивает в сторону дверей и выходит сам. 

— Давай, Ску, — с улыбкой напутствует его Луссурия, и похоже, он что-то знает. 

Окинув его подозрительным взглядом, Сквало допивает плещущуюся в стакане текилу и, подхватив куртку, покидает клуб. 

— Мы едем на рок-фестиваль? — задумчиво спрашивает он, разглядывая чёрный монстроподобный чоппер, около которого Занзас стоит, привалившись задницей к сиденью. Мотоцикл великолепен — громадный, мощный, с широкой задней шиной и блестящим литьём, одним своим видом внушающий желание обладать. 

Как и Занзас. Точь в точь. 

Они как-то гоняли на рок-фестиваль — ещё до Колыбели, вдвоём, так давно, что детали стёрлись из памяти. Остались только ощущения: ночь, дорога, горячий ветер, летний опен-эйр, кружащие голову свобода и эйфория без условностей и границ. Такое бывает только в юности. Он не помнит, что за группа тогда играла, что-то типа местной «Металлики», динамичные и забойные ребята, и они с Занзасом орали до хрипоты вместе с толпой. Раньше им обоим нравилась такая музыка, да и сейчас, наверно, тоже. Просто Сквало очень давно не слушал ничего просто так, для удовольствия. 

— Увидишь. Садись, погнали, — бросает Занзас, усаживаясь на мотоцикл. 

Сквало, хмыкнув, устраивается за его спиной. Держаться не за что, и Сквало обхватывает Занзаса за талию, прижавшись ближе, утыкается лицом в плечо. Запахи выделанной кожи, одеколона и волос сливаются в крышесносный купаж, а Сквало далеко не так трезв, как мог бы, и именно этого фирменного коктейля под названием «Чёртов босс» ему не хватало, чтобы догнаться. 

Ещё немного и он скажет или сделает что-нибудь отчаянное и дурное. 

Но Занзас выкручивает гашетку, и байк срывается с места с такой прытью, будто он — какой-нибудь захудалый мотороллер, а не обвешанный по самое не могу тяжёлый, охуенный Харли-Дэвидсон.

Они едут долго, петляя по улицам, ветер треплет волосы Сквало, и чем ближе граница города, тем больше у него вопросов. 

— Решил от меня наконец избавиться? — орёт он в ухо Занзасу, перекрывая шум ветра. — Долго же ты думал, босс! 

Занзас только недовольно мотает башкой и ничего не отвечает. 

Наконец они останавливаются — у высоких, распахнутых настежь ворот шикарной виллы на самом берегу моря, которая на балансе Варии точно не значится, Сквало бы знал. Занзас, оставив байк прямо в воротах, бросает ключи зажигания невесть откуда взявшемуся бугаю в костюме и, сунув руки в карманы куртки, идёт в дом. Сквало, теряясь в догадках, топает следом, но из-за щекочущего предвкушения едва может держать себя в руках. Он чувствует себя готовым взлететь в небо воздушным шаром — и взлетел бы, возможно, если бы его Небо не ходило по земле совсем рядом с ним. 

Дом огромен, но вопреки ожиданиям, они не поднимаются по лестнице, а спускаются в цокольный этаж.

— Ты точно решил меня пришить, — ржёт Сквало, шагая следом за Занзасом. — Увёз к чёрту на рога, в подвал затащил, всё сходится. 

— Ты охуеть какой догадливый. — Занзас останавливается перед массивной железной дверью, напоминающей двери в банковских хранилищах и набирает код на панели рядом с ней. — Но не сам же я это делать буду. 

Дверь совершенно бесшумно вдвигается в стену, открывая большое гулкое помещение с высоким потолком. Занзас слегка отступает в сторону, давая Сквало возможность пройти вперёд.

И на миг потерять дар речи — а такого с ним, на минуточку, не случалось вообще никогда. 

Мраморный пол и стены, мягкий синий свет и огромное, во всю стену, стекло, за которым, как в океанариуме — толща воды, в глубине которой что-то движется. Что-то тёмное, огромное и стремительно приближающееся к ним.

Сквало делает пару шагов, вглядываясь в воду — и едва не отшатывается, когда здоровенная белобрюхая рыбина со всей дури вмазывается тупой мордой в стекло. 

— Твою мать! — Он оборачивается, ошалело глядя на ухмыляющегося Занзаса. Тот явно доволен произведённым эффектом. — Это что, блядь, такое?!

В это время акула успевает три раза долбануться о стекло мордой и отплыть подальше, злобно сверкая круглыми глазами. 

— Ты ослеп? — Занзас расслабленно приваливается к стене. — Твоя родня, не узнал, что ли? 

— Блядь, Занзас! — Сквало подходит к аквариуму почти вплотную. Зверюга реагирует моментально — снова бросается на преграду, и от удара сотрясается, кажется, весь дом. На долю мгновения кажется, что стекло не выдержит. 

— Пошли, сверху посмотрим, — говорит Занзас и, сунув руки в карманы, идёт к узкой лестнице в углу. Акула провожает их плотоядным взглядом, и Сквало вспоминает, что таких называют ещё людоедами. Полезное знание, ничего не скажешь. 

Тремя этажами выше оборудовано что-то вроде смотровой площадки, и Сквало, как заворожённый, наблюдает за беспрерывно снующей туда-сюда в огромном открытом бассейне акулой. 

— Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло? — Он смотрит на Занзаса, не зная, плакать ему или смеяться. Такого он точно не ожидал. 

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Да захотелось чего-то небанального. Подарок же. Кстати, я захватил на всякий случай. — Занзас вытаскивает из кармана коробочку Сквало и, подбросив её в воздух, отдаёт ему. — Угадал?

— Ещё как. 

Сквало открывает коробочку и выпускает наружу Ало. Тот немедленно устремляется вниз, врезается в воду, и вот уже два хищника — настоящий и пламенный — кружат друг с другом, то ли знакомясь, то ли готовясь к нападению. 

Крышесносное зрелище. 

— Где ты её взял? — Сквало действительно интересно.

— Поймал, блядь. Всю ночь ловил, — ржёт Занзас. — Можешь делать с ней всё, что хочешь, она твоя. — Он передаёт Сквало брелок с одной-единственной кнопкой. — Это на тот случай, если надумаешь выпустить. У бассейна прямое сообщение с морем, уж как-нибудь до океана доберётся. Внизу выпивка и жратва, наши где-то на подходе. Пойду, здесь для меня слишком много чёртовых акул. 

Он уходит, и Сквало ещё долго стоит, пялясь то на бассейн, то в ночное небо, и слушая шум подъезжающих машин. А потом с лёгким сердцем жмёт кнопку на брелке. 

Акулы должны плавать на воле. 

Если только они сами не выбрали другой путь.

***

_День две тысячи двести двадцать второй._

_— С днём рождения, босс. Лус, отъебись, свали, блядь, отсюда и не приходи больше, ясно?! Вот, всё, вали давай, тебя не звали. Нет, не надо меня ждать, я что, инвалид какой, сам не доберусь?! Фух, наконец-то. Еле выгнал. Короче, у тебя днюха сегодня, я поздравить пришёл. Старый мудозвон тут учудил: приходи, говорит, посидим, выпьем за Занзаса. Я так охуел, что весь день опомниться не мог. Ну послал его, конечно, со всеми его грёбаными благими намерениями... Я, наверно, не скоро теперь приду. Если вообще приду. В Боливию еду, в командировку типа. Вонгола проплатила туда бабло за новую поставку, а эти гондурасы нихрена вовремя не прислали и на связь не вышли. Самая большая партия намечалась, ну и денег мы, соответственно, кучу потеряли, чтоб они сдохли все. Народ сейчас злой, без товара трудно, едва концы с концами сводят, а я как шавка подзаборная мечусь по всему Палермо и точки контролирую, чтобы к конкурентам не свалил никто. Заебатая работёнка, я тебе скажу, всю жизнь мечтал... Ну и короче этот мудак решил, что нужно на месте разобраться, а своими людьми рисковать не хочет. Я слышал, в тамошних джунглях недавно хмыря какого-то нашли. Европейца. На кусочки его покромсали, даже не все части тела собрали, пазл ёбаный. Вот твой папаша и ссыт своих на разборки засылать. То ли дело мы, пушечное мясо, нас не жалко, ха-ха... Я тут сказать хотел, кстати... Напоследок, блядь, ага, а то мало ли, что там со мной случится в джунглях. Хм, как сказать-то, хер его знает только. В общем, я одну хрень понял про себя. Только ты не ржи потом, как конь, если всё-таки меня слышишь, я тебя знаю, точно будешь ржать, а потом по зубам дашь. Ну, в общем... Ай, да похуй! Я же люблю тебя, мудака! Точно тебе говорю. Ну вот, я это сказал. Слава яйцам, аж полегчало. Я хрен его знает, что вообще надо чувствовать, когда кого-то любишь, но если не это, тогда я не знаю, что. Мать твою, ну точно же, что ж сразу не допёр... Нервы сдают со всем этим дерьмом, задолбался я вконец... Короче, такие дела. Хорошо, что ты меня сейчас не слышишь, а то по-любому въебал бы, что сопли распустил. Но ты не бойся, я лезть к тебе не буду, я так... Я знаю, что ты не такой. Да и я не такой, я нормальный, но вот как-то оно само получилось... Смешно же, ну? Смешно... Такие дела, босс. Пошёл я, короче. Прощаться не буду. Не хочу._

***

В средние века болезни лечили кровопусканием. 

Живи они в средние века, наверно, были бы самыми здоровыми людьми на Земле. Сквало не вспомнит даже приблизительно, сколько раз за эти годы умирал на руках Занзаса. Проклятий по этому поводу выслушал точно не одну сотню. 

Хотя, с рыцарскими замашками Сквало и любовью Занзаса к дермовым приключениям в средние века они оба вряд ли дотянули бы до двадцати. Если даже сейчас Лусу приходится их штопать чуть ли не каждую неделю попеременно, что говорить о временах, когда основными способами решения проблем были дуэль и костёр. 

Бесполезно даже пытаться подсчитывать, сколько крови Занзаса за эти годы Сквало смыл со своих рук. Много. Он помнит её вкус, запах и цвет: кровь обладателей Пламени иная, не такая, как у обычных людей. Кровь Ямамото и его собственная, к примеру, не алая, а блёклая, будто разбавленная, и от нее отчётливо разит озоном. Кровь Бельфегора наоборот — яркая, густая и сворачивается очень быстро. Кровь Луссурии больше всего похожа на кровь обычного человека — в отличие от всего остального в нём. 

Кровь Занзаса тёмно-бордовая, горячая настолько, что обжигает руки, почти кипит, и из любой раны не сочится, а бьёт фонтаном во все стороны, разрывает плоть, будто прокладывая дорогу на волю. Сквало сдирает с себя куртку, прижимает её к месту ранения, матерится зло и отчаянно, чувствуя, как под руками ходуном ходит грудная клетка. Занзас редко ловит пули: вопреки расхожему мнению о распиздяйском характере, в бою он всегда предельно собран, сосредоточен, как хирург, проводящий операцию на открытом мозге. 

Но иногда случаются неудачные дни. Сегодня — один из них. 

На руках Сквало кровь, тёмная и горячая. 

Тёмная и горячая кровь Занзаса. 

Её много, слишком много, чтобы можно было сохранять спокойствие. Плотная ткань пропитывается ею так стремительно, что становится страшно. Порой Сквало кажется, что её в Занзасе литров десять, не меньше, и что при любом огнестреле она вытекает из его тела до капли. Занзас часто, с присвистом дышит, и всё дольше держит глаза закрытыми. Всё вокруг залито кровью, от красного снега валит пар, и только благодаря изгвазданной куртке Сквало до сих пор не ошпарил ладони. Паника подступает всё ближе, подкатывает к горлу, клещами стискивает внутренности, заставляя задыхаться и думать о плохом. 

Даже сидя в летящем над горами вертолёте и наблюдая за вознёй Луссурии, Сквало никак не может опомниться, никак не может прийти в себя. Что-то скребёт в груди изнутри, неприятно и болезненно, несмотря на то, что с Занзасом всё обошлось, а на нём самом ни царапины. 

Но потом он вспоминает. 

Завтра десятое сентября.

***

_День две тысячи восемьсот тридцать первый._

_— Знаешь, Занзас, лучше бы ты сдох тогда._

***

— С каких пор тебя вставляет бухать в одиночку?

Сквало, зажмурившись, трясёт головой. Он ослышался. Точно. 

— Думал, я не замечу, что мой заместитель куда-то проёбывается каждый год в один и тот же день?

Нет. Он, блядь, не ослышался. 

Сквало разворачивается на стуле и встречается взглядом с Занзасом. Тот смотрит внимательно и немного насмешливо, но Сквало как никто другой знает, каким обманчивым может быть это впечатление. Разгон от полного безразличия до шквальной ярости у Занзаса, как у хорошей гоночной тачки — секунды три, не больше. 

Занзас склоняет голову набок. Забавно ему, наверно, наблюдать за сменой эмоций на лице Сквало. 

— Ты какого хрена здесь делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает он. Просто чтобы не молчать, как кретин. 

— А ты? 

— А не видно? — ощетинивается Сквало, мотнув головой на бутылку.

Занзас за горлышко разворачивает её к себе, с преувеличенным внимание изучает этикетку. Сквало цепляется взглядом за сильное запястье, длинные пальцы с аккуратно обрезанными ногтями — и не скажешь, что Занзас постоянно возится со своими пистолетами, — и ему хочется взвыть в голос.

_«Твою мать, да чтоб тебя, ублюдок чертов, какого хрена ты такой охуенный?»_

— «William Lowson’s»? Не самый хуёвый вариант, в особенности для такой дыры, — подводит итог Занзас и вновь смотрит на него. — Интересно. Мои привычки настолько заразны? 

— Я что, выпить не могу? — огрызается Сквало.

Даже если тебя поймали на горячем со всеми потрохами, надо стоять до конца. 

— Здесь? — Занзас красноречиво оглядывает обшарпанную стойку, не слишком разнообразный бар и простые деревянные столики, за которыми коротают вечер несколько местных забулдыг. — Не думаю. Ты любишь комфорт и грёбаную элитарность, тебе в таких местах делать нечего. Если только не хочешь, чтобы тебя спалил кто-то из своих. 

— Ты прискакал за мной в чёртов Милан, чтобы рассказать, что я люблю, а чего нет?

Занзас отвинчивает крышку бутылки, глядя на него в упор.

— Не испытывай моё терпение, Сквало. Что происходит? 

Сквало неопределённо пожимает плечами и прикладывается к своему стакану. Виски обжигает горло, прокатывается по пищеводу, неприятно оседает в желудке. Он совершенно трезв, несмотря на то, что сидит здесь уже третий час. Такое с ним впервые. Особенно бесит, что сейчас как никогда хочется нажраться до отключки.

Вот дерьмо. 

— Ничего нового. — Он отбирает у Занзаса бутылку и пьёт прямо из горла. Если бы только получилось залить алкоголем эту тупую душевную боль, он осушил бы море. — Ты нахуй сам будто не догадываешься.

Занзас молча выдирает бутылку из его рук и отпивает из неё, продолжая сверлить его взглядом — тяжёлым и обличающим. Чёртов босс так просто не отвяжется, с тоской понимает Сквало. 

Свалить — единственный вариант, но они уже переступили ту черту, за которой бегство становится бессмысленным. Сквало прятался за ней от самого себя, но Занзас плевать хотел на любые границы. 

Бармен, возникнув перед ними, как из под земли, ставит на стойку ещё один стакан и так же бесшумно убирается восвояси. Понятливый попался. 

— Пошли отсюда. — Занзас бросает на стойку несколько смятых купюр, засовывает бутылку в карман куртки и идёт к выходу.

Сквало следует за ним, будто в тумане. Будто в тумане перехватывает ручку двери, будто в тумане слышит, как дверь захлопывается за его спиной, метафорически отрезая путь к отступлению.

Снаружи дождь. Ливень. Сквало обожает дождь, но вот дешёвую романтику терпеть не может. А это, блядь, именно она.

— Твоя погода. — Занзас стоит под дождём, задрав голову к затянутому тучами небу. Он улыбается — яркий, притягательный, опасный, единственный человек, которому Сквало доверяет себя целиком.

Единственный человек, который принимает его доверие и верность как данность, как нечто само собой разумеющееся — так, словно иначе не может быть. 

А оно разве может быть иначе?

— Даже мне не всегда нравится, когда сверху льёт, как из ведра, — ворчит Сквало, чувствуя... что-то. Неясное предвкушение и совершенно неуместную радость. Идиот он, вот что. — Пошли куда-нибудь зайдём, что ли, раз тебе здесь не понравилось. 

Сквало делает шаг вперед — и только. Что-то мешает, не отпускает, удерживает его на месте.

Сквало оборачивается и смотрит на руку Занзаса, сжимающую его запястье. 

Они вытаскивали друг друга из сотен безнадёжных переделок, из огня, воды и самого ада, они видели друг друга всякими, но вне боя и не при смерти прикосновения — нечто из ряда вон. 

Они смотрят друг на друга молча. Слова — лишнее, они давно уже не нужны. 

Всё и так понятно. 

Сквало спрашивает взглядом — и получает ответ. 

Занзас кивает, и Сквало делает ещё один шаг — на этот раз прямо в его руки, в чистое пламя, в нестерпимый жар, чтобы или сгореть дотла, или родиться заново. 

Одно из двух, как всегда. Третьего не дано.

Занзас касается губами его виска, скулы, губ — и весь выпитый виски разом даёт Сквало в голову. Он хватается за Занзаса, чтобы не упасть, зарывается лицом в его плечо и шумно вдыхает, чувствуя, как объятие становится крепче. 

— Если ты умрёшь... 

— Мы никогда не умрём, придурок. 

— Когда-нибудь все равно придётся. — Сквало хочется пожать плечами, но в его положении это крайне неудобно. — И лучше бы не от старости. Ненавижу старость. 

— Скажи ещё, чтобы в один день, и я тебе точно въебу.

— Лучше бы в один. 

— А знаешь, ты прав. Для меня так точно лучше, ты же меня и на том свете достанешь. Короче, вот что. У меня есть предложение. Приказ даже.

Занзас ловит его за подбородок, тянет вверх, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Сквало обхватывает руками его лицо, стирает со щёк крупные дождевые капли, упирается лбом в лоб. 

Занзас улыбается, и Сквало закрывает глаза. 

— Завязывай отмечать хуёвые даты. У нас полно того, что действительно стоит отметить.

***

_День первый._

_— Так что ты там говорил насчет того, что лучше бы я сдох?_


End file.
